This invention relates to a sound-proofed vehicle having a radiator compartment mounted on the sides of an engine compartment thereby separating the engine compartment from the radiator compartment.
In general, engines of large vehicles such as those for construction purposes generate the noise of high levels. Therefore, it is contemplated to accommodate the engine in an engine compartment of enclosed structure so as to reduce the noise level. However, the engine is provided with a fan for cooling the radiator as an auxiliary device so that it is necessary to provide an inlet port for drawing the cooling air therein and an outlet port for discharging the air therethrough. Therefore, even if other component parts are constructed in the form of an enclosed structure, the noise is principally generated when the air passes through the inlet and outlet ports, and therefore satisfactory sound-proofing effect can hardly be obtained.